Yird
The''' '''Yird is an ancient world inhabited by such races as humans, elves, dwarfs, gods, orcs, goblins, etc. Although there are hundreds of religions and mythologies on the Yird, the most dominantly practiced is that of the Elf-folk who call themselves the Adhvosaha or "the most heavenly and beautiful people". The religion of the Elves is called Ramarthagya in Elvish, Remertheyger ''in Dwarvish, ''Rantogha'ar in the human tongue of Mineii, and ael-Ralthaa in Amarethean. Geography The Yird is a solid planet located in the Ayujyam solar system, which translated means "puppet of the gods" because they believe the gods and especially the omnipotent and all-powerful three-headed deity Ashvamagajar has divine providence over the Yirdlings and other beings in the universe. The highest point is Mount Daivhosha in the Elvish Kingdom of Taieios and the lowest point is the Waahdi Emek Valley in the Amarethean Kingdoms. The largest body of water is Lake Kasivirta in Mineii, while the longest river is the Nadipotami which is called by the Dwarfs as Rudstrom and it is located in the Kingdom of Angus. The Yird has three moons, each being named after one of the heads of Ashvamagajar; Peleristius the god of death and war, Magnara the god of strength and kings, and Jayanashodhra the goddess of life and happiness. Life The sentient beings of the Yird are generally considered to be the humans, elves, dwarfs, and goblins, although some such as the snow-women and the longnecks may also be put here. The flora of the Yird is pretty similar to that of Earth with palm trees being located in the deserts and tropical regions such as Imperial Island, Mineii and in the Amarethean Kingdoms and also with pine trees being in the arctic or subpolar regions like the Northern Mountains. The fauna of the Yird significantly differs from Earth because of such creatures as the Kamaredhra rat, the treemen, and the giant boars of Vayarahadhraslangah. Some beings like the mountain hag or the longnecks are taken from Japanese mythology, while others like the elephant people are taken from Hinduism and finally the hydras originate from ancient Greek religion. Religions While every race and kingdom has its own religion by our modern day sense of the word, the ancient Elvish religion has the most prevelance. Ramarthagya, which literally translates to "eternal law of the Yird", is the name that the Elves primarily call their faith. There are five major schools of Ramarthagya which are the polytheist Ayujhandra, monotheist Ayuyarvham, pantheist Galaghraja, Ashvamagajar-worshiping Eshvemagaja, and lastly the animist Romahja. Most High Elves are members of Ayuyarvham, most wood elves are Ayujhandra, most dark elves and dwarfs are Eshvemagaja, and most humans and amaredhi are Galaghraja or Ayujhandra. There is also an offshoot of Ramarthagya which is sometimes considered the sixth school although many elves see it as a different religion and this one is the monastic Tatsuja which means "belief in Tatsu". Tatsu was a fourth era Elvish warrior, son of the legendary King Hrudha of Mana and the goddess of beauty and love Bholkramyah, who in his early fourties renounced the ways of killing and destruction and led a life of trying to rid the world of war, hatred, and suffering and to bring about peace, compassionate loving-kindness, and eternal happiness for all beings. Tatsuja is practiced in small communities in Mana, Amarethea, and Mineii. Major Deities The major gods of the Elvish pantheon are listed below along with the schools of Ramarthagya that they are worshipped in. *Ashvamagajar: three-headed god and king of all the universe and beyond whose heads are individual deities; Peleristius, Magnara, and Jayanashodhra- Eshvemagaja, Ayujhandra, Tatsuja (only Jayanashodhra whose considered a separate being), Galaghraja (consider him the whole of the universe) *Bholkramya: goddess of beauty and love, protector of mothers and children, wife of the mortal Hrudhra and the god Chatrati- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja *Chatrati: husband of Bholkramya and son of Peleristius and Jayanashodhra, king of the skies and elves and protector of culture and art- Romahja, Ayujhandra, Tatsuja, Ayuyarvham (considered to be the One Almighty God) *Vamana: god of the dwarfs; lord of courage, blacksmithing, and battle strategy- Tatsuja *Mineius: god of human beings and halflings, brother of Vamana and Huevos and cousin to Chatrati and Bholkramya- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja *Huevos: god of wisdom, brother of Mineius- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja *Dardaeyos: god of alcohol and madness- Ayujhandra, Romahja, Tatsuja (god of temptation and evil) *Aravos: king of the underworld or Arava- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja *Vlargas: brother of Aravos and lord of the sea and aquatic life- Ayujhandra, Romahja, Tatsuja *Gravadhra: father of Aravos, Vlargas, and Ashvamagajar; king of the gods- Ayujhandra *Miseleios: god of the goblin race and all other dark beings; exiled brother of Chatrati and married to Bholkramya's sister Xoakh- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja *Xoakh: goddess of negative feelings such as anger, envy, and self-loathing- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja (envisioned as a man in some traditions) *Argloth: god of adulthood and power- Ayujhandra *Gayara: brother of Argloth and god of wealth and material joy- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja, Romahja *Yuyaya: goddess of speech and thought- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja, Romahja (thought of as the spirit of all life) *Minshaga: goddess of the sword and protector of warriors- Ayujhandra *Taieios: god of mountains and pine trees- Ayujhandra, Romahja *Mana: goddess of palm trees and tropical/desert regions- Ayujhandra, Romahja *Praktlos: god of the sun and stellar objects- Ayujhandra, Romahja *Minhara: god of stone and pebbles- Romahja *Vishurya: god of storms and violence- Ayujhandra, Tatsuja *Kelestos: god of wisdom and arguments- Ayujhandra *Orogos: god of beasts and the wilderness- Ayujhandra, Romahja *Karathina: goddess of plants and protector of the forests- Ayujhandra, Romahja =Related Articles= * Tatsuja * Ashvamagajar Category:Realms